


Keeping up with the Skywalkers

by ReidImmortals



Series: Anakin Skywalker [3]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Amputee Darth Vader, Anakin didn’t burn, Anakin is still alive, Anakin murders OCs parents, Anakin raises Luke and Leia, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Crack Treated Seriously, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Darth Vader Raises Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader Redemption, Darth Vader is nice?, Dead Palpatine, Emperor Darth Vader, Empress original character, F/M, M/M, Original Planets, POV Original Female Character, Parent Darth Vader, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Training, Suitless Darth Vader, Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidImmortals/pseuds/ReidImmortals
Summary: The adventures of Anakin and his family upon the Death Star. Its hard to be an Emperor and stop your rambunctious teenagers' friends from overthrowing the government, while also dealing with your wife and your newborn daughter at the same time. Poor Anakin.This story is NOT in chronological order!I’ll try to remember to put in each chapter when it takes place
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Original Female Character(s), Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Darth Vader/Original Female Character(s), Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Anakin Skywalker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Keeping up with the Skywalkers

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline is all over the place.  
> Mustafar didn't happen so Anakin is still hot but he's still Vader and Padme still died. This time, however, Obi-Wan turns Sith and brings Luke and Leia to their father. He raises them while silently planning to overthrow Palpatine. That was basically my premise until everything else happened and this turned into something else really big. I write as I have time and I will not be keeping a linear timeline within this. I'm sorry if that's annoying but I don't have the time to write whatever I want and wait to post it because I need to write a different part first. You get this in whatever order its posted in, sorry.

Timeline: Alaata and Anakin have been married for 4 years. Alaata is 24 years old.

* * *

Alaata laughed as Pip rolled around on the carpet. The little white ferret was playing with a set of plastic keys and enjoyed throwing them into the air.

Alaata was careful and made sure Pip could see her hand before scooping the little rascal up and placing her in her lap. She wiggled and squeaked, clawing at Alaata’s shirt until she was on her shoulders and able to nuzzle her right lek. Alaata turned her head to kiss her on her fuzzy forehead.

“I don’t understand why you love her so much. She’s not a human.” Alaata could tell Anakin was exasperated which made her swing her gaze to him. Her husband was seated on their bed and cuddling with Sirin, his female Russian Blue. She raised her eyebrows and nodded to the cat that was currently shedding all over his black outfit.

“Okay that's different. Sirin is a cat and loves me. Pip is a ferret.” Alaata glared at him until his face turned into a sheepish grimace.

“Pip loves me. She also needs me because she’s deaf so we have a strong bond. We are not having this debate again, Anakin.” He nodded and went back to petting the cat. Sometimes she really wanted to slap him. He loved Sirin and she couldn’t understand how he didn’t realize that she had the same bond with Pip. Just because she's a ferret changes nothing about how affectionate she is. A wail from the next room made Alaata sigh and she stood up. It would seem Ahsoka was awake, and it was only an hour ago she put her down for a nap.

“I’ll get her back to sleep.” Anakin stood and made for the nursery before Alaata could move a step. She smiled at Anakin’s retreating figure. Despite being a Sith, or the Emperor of a whole galaxy, he still dearly loved his family, and his new daughter was no exception. He was already wrapped around her little finger and she was only 4 months old. Even with her purplish skin tone and white face markings, Alaata knew her daughter would greatly resemble her father. She already had a head full of dark curls and shining blue eyes. 

It saddened Alaata that Ahsoka would never get to meet her namesake, the aunt she was named after. Alaata knew Anakin had loved Ahsoka Tano tremendously and despite not knowing Anakin at the time it happened, felt deep in his heart the melancholy he harbored over her death. He never told her how she died, just that it was awful and that it haunted his dreams.

Pip was becoming impatient and nipped at Alaata’s cheek. Alaata pet the ferret before placing her in her room and shutting the door. She made her way to Ahsoka’s nursery and stood in the doorway. She watched Anakin rock his daughter back to sleep while humming a soft tune to her. It never ceased to amaze her that the monster of a man she had met when she was 16 could turn into the love of her life and be so sweet. She had witnessed his kindness with his grown children long before she had personally been on the receiving end of it. Luke and Leia were Anakin’s pride and joy and there wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for them. 

Anakin had plenty of grief and guilt in his heart for the many things he’s done in his life but Alaata knew his first wife’s death was the one thing that tore him to pieces even now. She had been born under the beginnings of Darth Sidious' vicious reign and knew well the stories of Darth Vader. The man who had blazing yellow eyes and didn’t flinch under any circumstances ever. He was cruel and evil and his reputation preceded him a hundred fold and even the mention of his name evoked terror within the inhabitants of Canti. Alaata was not prepared, at age 16, to come face to face with the infamous Darth Vader. Under her terror she was surprised because he didn’t seem like a cruel monster. He was tall and handsome with wavy brown hair, a square jaw and molten gold eyes. His red lightsaber contrasted with his all black clothing and the white Stormtroopers around him.

It wasn’t until he killed her parents and threw her in the cells of the _Executor_ that she realized all the stories had been true. He was a ruthless killing machine with no compassion for anyone. So, Imagine her surprise when one day Vader came to her cell with a teenage boy in tow. He couldn’t have been much older than her, maybe a year or two if that. He wasn’t as tall as the man beside him but he had similar brown hair and facial features. The only difference was the boy’s eyes were the brightest blue she had ever seen. He introduced himself as Luke Skywalker, son of Darth Vader.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, she was greeted by piercing blue eyes. Anakin was staring at her with a small smile on his face and a sleeping babe in his arms.

“You think too much.” His voice was low and quiet so as not to wake Ahsoka. Alaata smiled and walked up to him. She laid a hand on his shoulder and leaned against him to peer at their daughter.

“I was just thinking about how different you are now to when we first met.” He frowned at her for a moment.

“Why would you want to remember that? I was awful to you.” There was regret swirling behind his eyes and Alaata leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

“It reminds me of how lucky I am to be standing here with a child and husband who share their blue eyes.” He tilted his head and smiled softly.

“I suppose.”

“I like the blue much more than gold.” Anakin turned and gently laid Ahsoka back into her crib making sure not to wake her.

“Me too.”

[Alaata Hyl](https://refsheet.net/reidimmortals/alaata-hyl)


End file.
